


glistening so dangerously

by KatyaTrixie



Series: perhaps love [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Explanations, F/F, Sad Ending, missing Mary, smut followed by angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyaTrixie/pseuds/KatyaTrixie
Summary: Having never witnessed grief this closely, the first woman had no idea what to make of it, wondering if mortals shrunk into themselves the way Zelda seemed to do, only to burst out of her shell on occasion, looking at Lilith as if she might devour her. She assumed that reaction was due to the fact that she was currently walking around in the witch's dead lover’s form.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: perhaps love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822018
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	glistening so dangerously

**Author's Note:**

> this precedes "like a moth to a flame" and explains why lilith responds with little to no feeling to zelda in the shower

_ Desires are fed _

_ But do we feel full _

_ As it crept in our bed _

_ I tried to keep my cool _

_ But there's an emptiness _

_ I cannot undo _

_ I know you didn't mean harm _

_ I know it's so unlike you _

_ -only human - misterwives _

  
  
  


She knew there was an expectation, something of an established routine that brought Mary Wardwell to the Greendale A&P, so she tried to keep up appearances, which was why she was wandering the aisles of the dimly lit store at approximately 10 minutes before closing time. At least this way she could avoid most of the mortals as the whole town seemed to fold in on itself at sundown.

Remembering they had finished off the coffee that morning, she threw a tin into the nearly empty cart, grabbing a bag of potato chips for good measure and headed for the checkout.

Every light seemed to be ablaze as she approached the cottage, which Lilith had found to mean that Zelda was several sheets to the wind. Even in her limited experience with the witch, Lilith knew that drunk Zelda hated the darkness, wanted every nook and cranny of her environment exposed until she collapsed into sleep. It wasn’t the dark that scared her, she said, it was being alone in the dark.

Having never witnessed grief this closely, the first woman had no idea what to make of it, wondering if mortals shrunk into themselves the way Zelda seemed to do, only to burst out of her shell on occasion, looking at Lilith as if she might devour her. She assumed that reaction was due to the fact that she was currently walking around in the witch's dead lover’s form.

Carefully opening the door, the brunette stepped inside to find Zelda on the couch, legs folded beneath her, thumbing through what appeared to be a Farmer’s Almanac. Two empty wine bottles stood on the table, one glass still partially filled with a crimson red.

“Lilith!” Her wide, toothy smile was off-putting, considering she normally scowled even when expressing pleasure. 

“I was looking at the Almanac to decide when to replant Mary’s garden. It made me sad.” Her lower lip trembled as she spoke, and Lilith was unsure how to react.

“Zelda, I’m going to put these away.” She said after an uncomfortable beat, lifting the small brown paper bag, then Lilith continued her journey into the kitchen to unload her measly grocery haul.

Reaching up to place the coffee in the cabinet, she received the fright of her life as she turned to find Zelda closely behind her, invading her personal space.

Covering her mouth to swallow her scream, the brunette backed up towards the counter and slid along its surface until she extricated herself from Zelda’s leering presence. 

“Why do you keep walking away from me? I want to see you, to talk to you  and you just keep moving. You’re making me dizzy.” 

Her sing-songy voice giving away the depth of her intoxication, the redhead spun around so quickly Lilith knew she had better intervene, so she grabbed Zelda’s arms, attempting to settle her in a chair, but the witch had other ideas.

She began unbuttoning the dress Lilith wore, only her fingers were thick and clumsy with drink, and she only managed to unfasten the top few before Lilith grabbed her hands.

“What do you need, Zelda? Is there something I can get you?” Lilith tried to keep her voice even, tried to be patient, as apparently the ghost of Mary Wardwell loomed heavy tonight. She freed Zelda’s hands, but continued to lean over her, placing a finger under her chin in an attempt to delve the depth of emotion currently overtaking her housemate.

Zelda’s luminous green eyes met hers, and for a second Lilith thought she saw a glimpse of recognition, of sanity, cold soberness, but the hazy effects of the wine slid back suddenly, blocking any clear decision making beyond that moment.

Suddenly Zelda’s hands were in her hair, pulling her forward, their lips meeting hotly, and Zelda’s tongue was instantly in her mouth, Lilith tasting the bitter wine, cigarettes, and the light sweetness of honey. Thinking she could break away if she stood, Lilith straightened up, but Zelda followed, her strength not deterred by her degree of inebriation.

A rough hand on her breast had Lilith gasping into Zelda’s mouth, all the excuse the redhead needed to bite down on the first woman’s lower lip til they both tasted blood, Zelda still kneading her breast, her other hand pulling the dark curls forcefully. Reflexively Lilith’s hips bucked toward Zelda, and the redhead lowered her grasping hand from the dark curls to the curve of her ass, squeezing and exploring, responding to the whimpers escaping Lilith.

She felt herself being pushed back even as their lips never stopped crushing together, then Lilith had the brief sensation of falling as her body met the firm cushions of the couch, Zelda standing above her between her spread thighs.

“We can do this the hard way if you don’t want me to take off your dress,” Zelda’s voice now an octave below her normal cadence, her eyes dark with want.

Desire rapidly overwhelming the need to distance herself from her highly undone housemate, Lilith tugged up her dress until the hem rested around her hips, an invitation for the sexual escapade to continue, and then Zelda was there, her teeth scraping the soft skin of her thighs, marking and biting, licking the blood that rose to the surface, possessing the wherewithal to lift one arm to hold Lilith’s canting hips in place. As Zelda approached the apex of her thighs, her fingers hooked the waistband of the red panties she wore, tearing them down and tossing them aside, and she looked upon her prize, Lilith’s heels at her back, encouraging her to continue.

Zelda grasped Lilith behind the knees, pulling her towards her mouth, her questing tongue entering her without warning causing Lilith to moan in surprise, and she quickly continuing to respond with grunts and moans as Zelda brought her to the brink of completion faster than she could ever remember. 

“Right there, yesssss.” Lilith’s pleadings didn’t seem to register as Zelda changed tactics then.

Removing her arm, Zelda allowed Lilith freedom to move as she replaced her tongue with three fingers that met no resistance, moving at a rapid, punishing pace, while she took Lilith’s clit into her mouth, sucking and biting lightly, until she felt the pressure around her fingers increase exponentially.

“Zelda, oh gods yes, yes…” Lilith knew she would not last, and she looked down at the woman between her thighs in the moment before she fell over into the abyss, but Zelda appeared to be a million miles away, as if seeing something in the distance.

Laying back and allowing the sensations to wash over her, Lilith wouldn’t allow herself to think about what she had seen, not yet.

Zelda stood again after working Lilith through the final moments of her bliss, looking down at the brunette as if she didn’t see her at all. 

Furrowing her brow, she watched as Zelda picked up her glass of wine, moving to the other end of the couch and staring into the fire.

Tugging on her dress, Lilith stood when she was able, her legs a bit wobbly after that experience.

“Zelda, I…” Lilith was again at a loss for words, unsure of where Zelda was in that moment. “Are you alright?” A stupid question, to be sure, for the woman clearly was not.

Not looking in Lilith’s direction, her voice a murmur, Zelda acknowledged where she had gone.

“I thought if I just imagined it was her, just for a moment she could be here again with me.”

Her feelings alternating between empathy and resentment, Lilith headed towards her bedroom, shutting the door quietly, leaving Zelda in the well lit house, although she wasn’t alone at all.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> the angst shocked me too
> 
> comments are appreciated and loved <3


End file.
